doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Armaments of Martyrdom Spells
BENEDICTION: ' Abjuration cantrip ' Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''60 feet '''Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You call down a blessing in the name of an angel of protection. A creature you can see within range shimmers with a faint white light. The next time the creature takes damage, it can roll 1d4 and reduce the damage by the result. The spell then ends. ANGELIC GUARDIAN ' '''1st-level conjuration ' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''30 feet '''Components: V, S Duration: 'Concentration, up to 1 minute ou conjure a minor celestial manifestation to protect a creature you can see within range. A faintly glowing figure resembling a human head and shoulders hovers within 5 feet of the target for the duration. The figure moves to interpose itself between the target and any incoming attacks, granting the target +2 to AC. If the target fails a Dexterity saving throw while the spell is active, it can use its reaction to roll a new save. The spell then ends. '''BLESSED HALO ' '2nd-level evocation ' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''Self '''Components: V, S''' ' '''Duration: '''Concentration:' up to 1 minute A nimbus of golden light surrounds your head for the duration. The halo sheds bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet. This spell grants you a pool of 10 points of healing. When you cast the spell and as an action on subsequent turns during the spell’s duration, you can expend points from this pool to restore an equal number of lost hit points to one creature within the spell’s bright light that you can see. Additionally, you have advantage on Charisma checks made against good creatures within the light shed by the halo. If any of this spell’s area overlaps an area of magical darkness created by a spell of 2nd level or lower, the spell that created the darkness is dispelled. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the spell’s pool of healing increases by 5 points for each spell slot above 2nd and this spell dispels darkness spells of a level equal to the slot used in casting blessed halo. 'BLADE OF WRATH ' '3rd-level evocation ' '''Casting Time: '''1 bonus action ' '''Range: '''Self '''Components: '''V, S, M (a rebuke of evil, written in Celestial)' ' '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 10 minutes You create a sword of pure white fire in your free hand. The blade is similar in size and shape to a longsword, and it lasts for the duration. If you let go of the blade it disappears, but you can call it forth again as a bonus action. You can use your action to make a melee spell attack with the blade. On a hit, the target takes 2d8 fire damage and 2d8 radiant damage. An aberration, fey, fiend, or undead creature damaged by the blade must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened until the start of your next turn. The blade sheds bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the fire damage or the radiant damage (your choice) increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 3rd. '''COMPELLING FATE ' 3rd-level divination (illumination) ''' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''30 feet Components: V, M (a sprinkling of silver dust worth 200 gp) '''Duration: '''1 round (until the end of your next turn) You view the actions of a single creature you can see through the influences of the stars, and you read what is written there. If the target creature fails a Charisma saving throw, you can predict that creature’s actions. This has the following effects: • You have advantage on attack rolls against the creature. • For every 5 feet the creature moves, you can move 5 feet (up to your normal movement) on the creature’s turn when it has completed its movement. This is deducted from your next turn's movement. • As a reaction at the start of the target’s turn, you can warn yourself and allies that can hear you of the target's offensive intentions; any creature targeted by the target's next attack gains a +2 bonus to AC or on its saving throw against that attack. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the duration is extended by 1 round for each slot level above 3rd. '''DEVA’S WINGS ' 4th-level Transmutation ' Casting Time: 1 action Range: '''Touch '''Components: V, S, M (a wing feather from any bird marked with an angelic symbol) Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes You touch a willing creature. The target grows feathery wings of pure white that grant it a flying speed of 60 feet (hover) for the duration. When the creature takes the attack action, it can use a bonus action to make a melee weapon attack with the wings with a reach of 10 feet. If the wing attack hits, the target takes 1d6 plus your spellcasting ability modifier in bludgeoning damage and must make a successful Strength saving throw or fall prone. When the spell ends, the wings disappear and target falls if it was aloft. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th level or higher, you can choose one additional target for each slot level above 4th. BLAZING CHARIOT ' '''5th-level Conjuration ' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: 30 feet Components: V, S, M (a small golden wheel worth 250 gp) '''Duration: '''1 hour Calling upon the might of the angels, you conjure a flaming chariot made of gold and mithril in an unoccupied space you can see within range. Two horses made of fire and light pull the chariot. You and up to three other Medium or smaller creatures you designate can board the chariot (at the cost of 5 feet of movement) and are unharmed by the flames. Any other creature who touches the chariot or hits it or a creature riding in it with a melee attack while within 5 feet of the chariot takes 3d6 fire damage and 3d6 radiant damage. The chariot is AC 18, has 50 hit points, is immune to fire, poison, psychic, and radiant damage, and is resistant to all other non-magical damage. The horses are not separate creatures but are part of the chariot. The chariot vanishes if it’s reduced to 0 hit points, and any creature riding it falls. The chariot has a speed of 50 feet and a fly speed of 40 feet. On your turn, you can guide the chariot in place of your own movement. You can direct it to Dash, Disengage, or Dodge by using your bonus action. As an action, you can cause the chariot to overrun creatures in its path. For the remainder of the turn, the chariot can enter a hostile creature’s space. The creature takes damage as if it touched the chariot and must make a successful Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.